


Inked On Wings

by firstladymisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Domestic Fluff, Graphic Intervals of Angry Dirty Sex, M/M, Sassy Castiel, Smart Castiel, Smut, Tattooed Castiel, Tongue Piercings, Versatile Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstladymisha/pseuds/firstladymisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday this cute blonde kid sits across the street from the tattoo parlor Castiel works at and reads the same book, and eveyday Castiel watches him.</p><p>How can he stop himself, the kid's fucking gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

God, he’s gorgeous.

Castiel found himself thinking as he watched a certain collage boy sit at the outdoor café table. He showed up everyday at exactly 11:45, ordered a coffee and sat at the same table while he read the same book cover to cover. It was hard to tell from across the street, but the intense look of concentration while he read his book was damn near orgasmic. He had a little lips stud, nothing to hardcore, but damn, he didn’t need it, because Cas still wanted to do him hardcore.

“He’s cute.” Cas heard Gabe’s voice in his ear, startling him and making him jump. “A bit to Ken Doll for my liking.”

“Jesus Christ, Gabe.”

“I’m pretty sure ‘gawking at guys’ was not in the job description when I decided to let you work the counter.”

“Sorry.” Cas said, standing up straight and wiping his handprint from the glass display case he had been leaning on. Gabe had let him work in his tattoo shop, Graphic Karma, early last year when the job Castiel had had previous to this crapped out. He had been staying with Gabe ever since, and had been avidly pursuing his degree with a major in psychology. The human brain was so twisted there was no way Cas could _not_ study it.

Cas still snuck glances at the guy while he pretended to work, mostly straightening the display body jewelry and cleaning to glass counter. Every once in a while Cas acted as a substitute piercer, and in that time he had acquired a few of his many piercings, including his tongue barbell, and his gauges. Working in Gabe’s shop was nice, he didn’t have to wear real clothes, and sometimes he showed up in nothing but sweatpants and a old concert t-shirt, and he had no reason to hide his tattoos, in fact Gabe encouraged him to show them off in the shop, seeing as how almost all of them where done by the artists at Graphic Karma. Cas’s favorite tattoo was the one of a angel wing on either side of his neck, along with the other tattoos clustered together there, it was his favorite.

When Cas looked back to see the cute college kid, but he wasn’t there, which confused Cas, he almost always stayed until he finished his coffee. Cas decided to just shrug it off and continue to try to get some work done, but when he looked back out the window he realized why he couldn’t find the cute freckled guy, and why Gabe seemed to have suddenly disappeared, because now Gabe was ushering a rather flustered man across the street and towards the shop.

“Gabe, what did you do.” Cas muttered as he rubbed his forehead and rested one arm on the other which was wrapped around his stomach. Cas peaked out form behind his hand, and upon seeing the cute guy up close, it hit him all at once. This was not just the guy he wanted to have rough dirty sex with at noon on a Tuesday before going to class, this was the guy he wanted to sit on kitchen counter tops with at three in the morning, wearing nothing but his underwear while they discuss the universe and eat ice cream from the container with the same spoon, but mostly he wanted the rough and dirty sex. And lots of it.

“Cas,” Gabe whistled at him and pointed frivolously at the attractive stranger, “Here ya go, one Ken Doll, now work.” He said before depositing the guy in front of the counter and sauntering back to his tattoo station with his telltale smug gait.

The guy looked presently flustered, and a light pink hue flushed itself between his freckled cheeks. Cas subconsciously wondered if those freckles continued down his back, and lower. God he was gorgeous.

“Uh-” The guy started, but Cas cut him off by extending his hand in a friendly greeting.

“Castiel.” He said by way of greeting.

“Dean.” He said in response once he shook Cas’s hand. His eyes where the brightest green, and flecked with brown and yellow. You could drown in his eyes, they just sucked up your attention. “Studies show that within the first three seconds of meeting someone your brain has already decided whether or not you find them attractive. So do you?”

“Do I what?” He asked, still a bit flustered from being abducted from his café table.

“Find me attractive?” Castiel leaned across the glass countertop until his face was only a few inches from Dean’s.

“Undoubtedly.”

“Then let’s get a coffee.” Cas said as he leaped over the counter purposefully to annoy Gabe who was watching from behind him.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Gabe called after Cas.

“It’s just coffee.”

“Don’t get him pregnant.”

“I’ll try my best.” Cas called back as him and Dean left the tattoo shop.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Cas said as he chewed on the straw of his iced coffee. He always did that, and it always grossed out Gabe, so yeah, he always did that.

“I take classes at the local college-”

“I do to, what’s you major?”

“Currently undecided.”

“That’s cute.”

“How so?”

“You fear that once you have your major set in stone you might want to change it, and the fear of having to alter your decided upon reality scares you, it’s called, Metathesiophobia; fear of change. Not to be confused with Medorthophobia, which is fear of an erect penis.”

“Psychology major, I’m guessing?” Dean chuckled.

“Most certainly.”

“So tell me, what’s your phobia.”

“Porphyrophobia“

“And what‘s that.”

“Fear of purple.”

“Bullshit, come on.”

“Proctophobia; Fear of rectums. Russophobia; Fear of Russians. Triskaidekaphobia; Fear of the number 13. Venustraphobia; Fear of beautiful women. Cyprinophobia; Fear of prostitutes. Eurotophobia; Fear of female genitalia. Genophobia; Fear of sex. My personal favorites, Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia; Fear of the number 666, and Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia; Fear of long words. I can list 672 other phobias, but I do not have one.”

“Everyone is scared of something.”

“Ah, but being scared, and letting that fear become a phobia are two totally different things.”

“So, no phobia?” Dean asked a she sipped at his coffee.

“If I had to chose one to label myself as, which is usually against my nature, it is Philophobia.”

“Which is?”

“Fear of falling in love.”

Dean leaned across the table towards Castiel, his lip jutting out seductively as his face got closer and closer to Cas’s. “We’ll see about that.”

　


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was definitely not the kind of guy that took a cute boy home after just a cup of coffee, so they went out for drinks as well, and then Castiel took Dean home. Much to Cas’s enjoyment and surprise Dean had voiced his enjoyment being both a top and a bottom, just as Cas had done the same.

As Castiel walked back to his and Gabe’s apartment clutching Dean’s waist with his free arm and pulling his keys from his pocket with the other he silently thanked all the gods possible that Gabe was not home, or there would have been none of the crazy sex that Castiel so desperately wanted and needed.

Castiel had barely even unlocked the door when he pulled Dean towards him by his shirt and began to kiss him fiercely and without warning. His arms snaked around Dean’s neck and they began fumbling at each other’s clothing as Dean kicked the door closed with a slam. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him backwards until they ended up in Cas’s bedroom, which was technically the sunroom of Gabe’s apartment but it had a big bed where Cas slept and it’s not like anyone could see them through the uncontained windows.

The room had French doors, but they thankfully had curtains, so even if Gabe came home he wouldn’t _see_ anything.

Cas spun him and Dean around until Dean’s knees where pressed against the edge of Cas’s bed, and Cas roughly pulled off Dean’s shirt. Dean smirked and tugged at Cas’s until it laid on the ground beside them. Dean began tracing the tattoos of Cas’s neck with his mouth, until Cas pulled him back and began to kiss him again.

Cas pushed Dean into a sitting position and paused for a second, before sticking out his tongue to expose the silver barbell that rested there.

“You don’t mind? Some guys don’t like it-” Dean cut him off with a rough kiss and wrapped his tongue around the barbell, before breathily replying.

“I don’t mind.”

Cas smirked at him and reached for Dean’s jeans, pulling out his belt and undoing the button. He pulled at Dean’s zipper and tugged at the waits band of his pants until Dean’s boxers where fully exposed.

Castiel slid his hand inside Dean’s boxers, and pulled out his hard erection.

Castiel glanced up at Dean through his eyelashes at him and licked his lips slowly, teasing Dean with his eyes. Castiel’s heart beat loudly in his chest and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s tip and slowly taking him into his mouth.

Cas could feel Dean tense up with pleasure whenever Castiel’s tongue barbell touched the shaft of his penis, and soon Dean’s breath started to arrive in short spurring gasps as he came closer and closer to his climax.

Cas slowly released Dean’s dick form his mouth, and glanced back up at him through his eyelashes. Cas was going to make this good, and make sure Dean wasn’t just a hook-up that would disappear in the morning.

As stood up, and pulling Dean with him walked quickly over to his bedside table and from it’s drawer pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Giving or receiving?” Castiel asked huskily.

“Receiving.” Dean answered, his breath still heavy.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again, and slowly turned him around.

From the bottle Cas squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingertips and slowly rubbed it between Dean’s butt cheeks. Once Dean was sufficiently warmed up Castiel positioned himself behind him, and as Dean clutched at the bed in front of him with white knuckles Castiel slowly slid the head of his cock into Dean’s tight ass.

Dean gasped as Castiel’s full length slid into him and let out a gasp as Castiel pulled back and thrust forward, sending Dean slightly forward with a short grunt.

Castiel and Dean continued on for nearly an hour before they both collapsed onto Cas’s bead, sweating, out of breath, and with a fair amount of cum spread across their stomachs and backs.

Castiel handed Dean a towel, and though he was still panting helped him wipe the substance form his body before he did the same for himself.

Dean rolled out of the bed and strutted over to where Castiel’s large CD collection stood prominently displayed beside his stereo.

“How are they organized?” Dean asked Castiel, who lay on the bed watching Dean’s still naked form.

“Top right are the best, bottom left where unwanted gifts from Gabe.”

Dean ran his finger across the spine of the CD’s before he paused at one and pulled it from it’s place. He popped open the case and slid the disk into the stereo. A song by Nirvana began playing through the speakers, it was one of Castiel’s personal favorites.

Dean walked back over to where Castiel lay and thumped onto the bed beside him.

“What’re you thinking about?” Dean asked, looking into Castiel’s impossibly blue eyes.

“That I was pleasantly surprised by the number of freckles on your back.”

Dean smirked and flicked away a lock of dark hair from Castiel’s forehead.

The sound of the apartment door opening drew Cas out of bed to glance through a crack in the curtain.

“Gabe’s home.” Castiel whispered to Dean, “And- he’s not alone- Jesus Christ that dude is tall.”

Dean pulled himself out of bed to stand behind Cas and look through the curtain.

“Fucking hell- that’s my brother.”

　

　


	3. Chapter 3

“I didn’t even know he was gay, I mean I kind of thought he was, but he never said anything about it. I‘m not even that surprised.” Dean said, looking through the curtain in disbelief.

“Well, he certainly is enjoying my brother‘s company.” Castiel said, sliding closed the curtain before the scenario playing on in the living room got anymore graphic. He did not want to watch his brother fuck his- what ever Dean was to him-’s brother. Castiel spun around to see just how close Dean was to him, close enough that he could feel Dean’s breath on his neck. “We’re sort of trapped. Gabe likes to have anonymous hook-ups in the living room, so we are stuck here until morning.”

Dean smirked and kissed Castiel, not hard or sexually, almost sweetly.

“So, tell me the story about your tattoos.” Dean paused. “They do have stories don’t they?”

“Most of them, yeah.” Castiel walked back to the bed and sat down. “The wings on either side of my neck remind me to be humble, like an angel afraid to fall. The symbol of the back of my neck is an ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life. The heart with the triangle here,” Cas pointed to his collarbone. “Is the adoption symbol. Gabe and I lived with the same foster home, along with a lot of other kids, Gabe’s the only one I ever considered my brother. He‘s got the same tattoo on his back.”

“And this one?” Dean pointed to the tattoo of a series of Japanese symbols across Castiel’s wrists.

“Rebirth. I was into some undeniably crazy shit when I was younger, and it almost cost me my life, and my family, but I started over, got clean, got help, I was reborn. That part of my life was over and a new part was beginning. My first tattoos actually.” A loud moan emanated form the living room, and both men shook their heads simultaneously.

Castiel looked at Dean as he looked at the tattoos of Cas’s arms and wrists. His freckles where so obvious in the light from the bedroom, and his eyes where so green, his eyelashes so thick.

Cas didn’t really remember much of the conversation beyond this, but when he woke up in the morning, as the sunlight streamed through the windows, Dean was still there.

Cas opened his eyes, only to find Dean’s where already open and watching him.

Castiel pulled back a little bit to rub the sleep from his eyes and yawn. He sat up in bed, realizing that he and dean never did put any clothes on, and slid off the bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a change of clothes. He was never more thankful for having his own bathroom then he was now.

“Want some help?” Dean’s husky voiced challenged.

“Shower sex, unfortunately, is not a thing I do. I’ll probably slip and die, and then where would we be?” Cas chuckled as he slipped into the bathroom. It only took him five minutes to scrub himself clean, and decided he would wash his hair another time.

He climbed out of the shower and quickly dried himself off before he walked back into his room.

Dean was still on the bed.

“Want to get in the shower?” Cas asked. “I’ll lend you something to wear.”

Dean nodded and slid off of the bed, before pecking Cas on the cheek and heading into the bathroom. Castiel watched as Dean closed and the bathroom door and heard the water turn on. Cas flopped backwards onto the bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling, a smile of contentment spreading across his face. When Dean emerged from the shower, Castiel was still laying on the bed, but quickly stood up and leant him a pair of sweatpants, and Castiel almost thanked the lord when none of his shirts fit Dean. He liked Dean’s back freckles.

“So, shall we confront our brothers?” Castiel asked.

“This, should be fun.” Dean said, he pulled open the doors for Castiel and the duo walked into the living room.

“They’re asleep, and naked.” Castiel said, motioning to the naked pair on the couch.

“That’s gross.” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear. He stood behind him, and had a hand on either of Castiel’s hips, pressing his pelvis to Cas’s back.

“Let’s make some food.” Cas aid, pulling Dean with him into the kitchen. The floor plan of the apartment was very open, so the only real closed off room was Cas’s bedroom, meaning from the kitchen the living room was perfectly visible.

Castiel picked up a remote from the kitchen counter, and pressed play, giving him just enough time to pick up two pans and start to bang them together before music started blaring loudly from the speakers set up throughout the house.

The clanking of the metal pans to the Joan Jett and the Blackhearts song, accompanied by Castiel’s off tone singing made Dean double over and clutch his stomach from laughing.

“I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ‘BOUT MY REPUTATION. YOU’RE LIVING IN THE PAST IT’S A NEW GENERATION.”

Gabe shot up from the couch, naked and grumbling, and from the back of the couch the back of his ‘friends’ head was barely visible.

“Hey, Sammy. How do you like your eggs again?” Dean yelled over the music. Castiel watched as the head of Dean’s brother poked up into view and slowly lowered down with a curse. “Come on, so you like the short dudes, so what. I mean, you could have clued me in.” Dean chuckled and leaned in close to Castiel.

“You doing anything later?” Dean asked, his breath heavy on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Hopefully, I’ll be doing you.”


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed with a small amount of actual effort aside from sex, and the occasional break for food, and then the next day when Dean left, he didn’t call.

Another day passed and he didn’t call, and Castiel pouted, and Gabe laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll call eventually.” Gabe said, his shoulder pressed against the door jam of Cas’ room. “Maybe he just lost your number.”

“He put it in his phone.” Castiel said, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was smothered into.

“Maybe he lost his phone.”

“Or maybe he decided he didn’t like me anymore.” Cas’s voice chocked back a sob.

“I doubt that, you’re a great dude, and if he can’t see that, screw ‘em.”

“I did screw him, and I liked it so much I want him to fucking call me.” Castiel sighed loudly and dramatically. “Did Sam ever call you back?” When Cas got no answer he looked at Gabe from his pillow, he was fidgeting. “Gabe?”

“I didn’t want to upset you or anything.”

“Gabe.”

“He wants to hang out again-”

“Tell me you didn’t say no.”

“I didn’t want you to be upset-”

“Gabe.” Castiel sat up in bed, his hair sticking out at odd angles. “You don’t have to be miserable with me. Go out, get laid, but do it at his place. I don’t want to hear any Winchester moans unless they are caused by me and come from Dean.”

Gabe smirked at Cas, and ducked out of the room. Castiel could see him practically run to his phone and dial a number, the conversation couldn’t be heard from Castiel’s room thankfully, due to the loud sad music Cas had turned on to drown out his pouty whimpers.

He rummaged around in his bedside table until he pulled free his phone and slid it unlocked. It opened to his photos, where one of him and Dean sat.

“If you gave me and STD and dumped me, I will hunt you down and punch you in the dick.” Cas whispered menacingly at Dean’s pixilated face. The skin around Cas’s eyes grew tight and he deleted the picture with one quick motion, but another soon took it’s place on the screen.

“I’m going out!” Gabe’s voice called over the music and the sound of the door slamming shut reaffirmed Castiel that he was now alone.

“He’s just a boy.” Castiel tried to reaffirm himself. “Maybe he’s been busy. I mean I’m sure-” Castiel was cut short when a message appeared on his screen,

DEAN. It read in the contact information.

_Hey._

“That’s it? Just a hey?”

_Hey yourself._

_You busy?_

_What u got in mind?_

_Your place in five?_

_That sounds really gay. I’m into that._

“I’m going to romance the shit out of you.” Castiel whispered at his screen. “And my version Romance is the combination of morning blow jobs and cold leftovers from the fridge.”

Castiel pulled himself from bed and took a shower that lasted for such a small amount of time that water was still cold when he turned it off.

He quickly donned a pair of jeans and a tank top, and just as he had pulled them on a knock sounded at the door.

Castiel rushed over to the door, but paused with his hand on the handle to clam his heart and count to five before he pulled it open.

Dean stood on the other side.

“Hey.” He said, smiling.

Cas grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside. He pulled the door closed and kissed Dean, his lips crashing into his with a startling ferocity.

“Miss me?” Dean whispered, amusement lacing his husky voice.

“Shut up and take your clothes off.”

Dean laughed a throaty chuckle, and practically ripped his shirt off himself.

“Better?”

“Much.” Cas answered, trailing sloppy kisses down Dean’s neck. Dean reached a hand between them and spun Castiel around, kissing his neck in return. It only took a moment for the pants to be removed and lube retrieved, and Castiel soon found himself bent over a sitting chair with Dean thrusting deep into him.

Castiel gasped at every penetrating thrust, and his knuckles where white from gripping tight to the back of the chair. Soon Castiel felt his stomach muscles tense up as he approached his climax, aided by Dean jerking his erection as he pushed in and out of his tender ass.

“Oh- God- Dean.” Cas muttered as he finally came, followed almost directly by Dean’s own orgasm.

They ended up collapsed next to each other in a sweaty pile on the floor.

“By the way,” Dean said. “I’m totally into you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Dean and Castiel met up it was when Gabe decided, much to Castiel’s discontent, that they should all go to a local gay club.  
Castiel wore a tight pair of jeans and a shirt that exposed much of his tattoos. Him and Gabe met up with the two Winchester boys at the club.  
“Hey,” Dean said, his hands shoved awkwardly into his jean pockets. “You look nice.”  
“You look uncomfortable.” Cas said, straight tot the point of discussing Dean’s obvious awkwardness.  
“I don’t usually, go to clubs.”  
“Well, you’re not here alone, so drop the ‘tude, and pick up a drink.” Castiel said as he reached around him and grabbed two drinks from the bartender, a shirtless man wearing assless pants and a bowtie, real classy. He pushed one of the drinks into Dean’s hand and took a sip form his own, they where a bit to fruity for Cas’ liking, but he quickly shot it back and grabbed Dean’s hand.   
“This music sucks.” Dean mumbled as Cas dragged him onto the dance floor.  
“This music isn’t for your ears, it’s for your body.” Castiel said, taking Dean’s hips into his hands as he did so. He started to sway back and forth, making Dean dance.  
Soon Dean had his hands on Castiel’s hips and his pelvis pressed against his back. Their hips bucked and swayed perfectly in tune with the music, the flashing lights punctured the darkness of the club, and the sounds of fabric rubbing against fabric filled Cas’ ears.  
They swaying of Castiel’s hips against his helped Dean forget about the horrible music, and he found his eyes where almost completely trained on the body of the man against him.  
Dean leaned forward and attempted to whisper in Castiel’s ear against the music.  
“So, how’s that Philophobia coming?”  
Cas smirked and spun around so that his pelvis was pressed against Dean’s.   
“My therapy is doing wonders.” He said, before pulling Dean’s face against his and kissing him, while their bodies continued to sway against the flashing strobe lights dancing in the air around them.


End file.
